


Hermione Riddle

by AscendingAngel12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hermione Riddle, Voldemort’s daughter, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AscendingAngel12/pseuds/AscendingAngel12
Summary: THiS IS MY STORY ALSO ON WATTPADHermione Jean Granger grew up as a normal muggle-born witch. Throughout,  first, second, and third year, she befriended Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley. But her life takes a dramatic turn when she finds out she's adopted, and is a pureblood witch. What she finds out more suprising is who her parents are, and how her life must drastically turn, for better, or for worse.This fanfic is a dramione ship. (Hermione Riddle)
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione's pov  
/////////////////  
Here I am...On the train...Again. No looking back, the past is too harsh. Why me? I asked the universe, that kept growing until I was a speck in oblivion. I could feel tears prick the side of my eyes like little knives begging to be let out, threatening to spill if i didn't pull myself together. They came gushing out like water flowing out of a faucet; suddenly I was thrust into my past zooming by memories, good and bad, to the day I cry for. The one that shatters my heart into a million, unfix-able pieces. That tragic, dreadful, earth-shaking day.

*Flashback*

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted. I stepped in through the doorway, an ominous feeling swept over me. "Mom? Dad?" I yelled. There on the floor, my parents dead. Blood spilling out of their mouths. Eyes. Cold. Dead. Yet they still scream with pain. I could only guess who did this; the one person I was fighting against ever since I became a witch; Voldemort. I stumbled backwards, my heart was ripped open like a knife slicing unprotected skin. I felt sorrow, fear, tragedy, anguish, and something new...a blood boiling, fire causing, ice freezing rage. It burned every part of my body, my blood like a river felt so hot, it felt cold. I was numb. So unbelievably numb. I stopped...I stopped feeling...I stopped every emotion in my body.  
How did he find them?!  
I sent my parents to Australia, then altered their memories enough for them to forget about me forever. I never told a soul what I did, not Harry, not Ron, not Ginny, only Dumbledore (don't know how he knows though) knows my secret. he killed them to catch me off guard, and to shake me up. I asked the Weasley's if I could live with them during the summers, even though I already knew they would do in a heartbeat, since I was basically already family; Harry, and Ron my brothers, and Ginny my sister, and best friend. But couldn't figure out how he knew where they were.

*End of Flashback*

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron shouted at me. "We're here come on!" he added. With that, we got off the train. 'Oi! Get out of the way mudblood!" an all too fimilar voice shouted, as I swerved out of "IT'S" way...Oh boy...This is going to be a long year.


	2. The Long Year Starts

Hermione’s pov  
/////////////////  
Once we got off the train, we went to the dining hall. Dumbledore gave his annual speech on how we should not go into the forbidden forest, and bla, bla, bla. I zoned out. "Hermione!" ron said as he nudged me. "Hermione, what's wrong? That's the second time you've buzzed off in to lala land!" Harry said in a worried tone. "I'm alright. I'm just thinking about...things. But I'm alright." I said clearing a portion of Harry's worry. "So...What's going on." I asked, not bothering to look around. "The new first years are about to get sorted!" Ron exclaimed. "Brooklyn Gatewood!" Dumbledore announced, as a girl with platinum blond hair sat down waiting to be sorted. I recognized her as the younger sister of Ginny's friend, Victoria Gatewood, who was in Ginny's year and also had platinum blonde hair. "Exactly like your sister..." the sorting hat mumbled. "Griffyndor!" the hat shouted, followed by applause. With that I dosed off.

I woke up just when the last kid was sorted in to Slytherin. Overall, 21 went to Gryffindor, 27 to Slytherin, 24 to Ravenclaw, and 23 to Hufflepuff. "Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore proclaimed. So much food...what a waste. I looked over at Ron; he currently had 2 drumsticks, 1 in each hand. I mentally counted in my head for how long it would take for Ron to finish his drumsticks.  
"2 drumsticks per 10 seconds!" I said to Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny.  
"Can you be anymore disgusting!" I added.  
"What?!" Ron said in a muffled tone.  
"I'm hungry!" He added.  
"Aren't you always?!" Said Ginny who was annoyed with her brother. Disgusted and annoyed, I looked over at the Slytherin table, only to make eye contact with none other that Draco Malfoy, he sneered at me then looked away. Not wanting to look at those slimy gits anymore, I looked away. A few seconds later, I felt a pair of eyes trace over my body. I shifted in my seat. I felt two more pairs of eyes on me. Just as I was about to look in the eyes of those staring at me, the mail came in, and all the stares broke away from me.  
I got two owls today, unusual. The first owl was gray with hints of brown, a medium sized bird is how I would describe it. The second was pitch black, and was between large and medium, it looked almost terrifying; but its eyes put me at ease, its eyes were large and brown, and they seemed to say that it meant no harm. Now for the mail.


	3. The Mail

Hermione’s pov  
//////////////////  
I took the grey owls mail first since it had a package. Inside was some art my mom made (it was her hobby when she wasn't busy as a dentist) and a carving from my dad that I got when I was 8.  
My mum always approved of my magic more than my dad. Mom was a squibb, her mom was a witch and her dad was a muggle; Of course, the magic just HAD to not infest her. I was an oddball in my family, in the muggle world, and also in the wizarding one; somethings never change, do they. At least I have friends at Hogwarts...

///Flashback///  
"Mom, Mom, Mom!!! Guess What, Guess What, Guess What!!!" I said so excited(ly? idk) that if I were a rocket, I would be on the moon in a few seconds.  
"What dearest?" My mom asked.  
"I just got this book off the top shelf by looking at it! Isn't that brilliant?" I said/asked still very elated. "Oh yes dear very brilliant..." My mom mumbled. "Wait WHAT!!!" She screamed.  
"I allready told you... I got it off the to-" I was cut off by mom.  
"Honey!!! Honey com'ere! NOW!!!" Mom yelled to dad.  
"What, what is it?" my dad asked looking concerned; he looked at me, then at the book.  
"What? How did she...? Huh?" he said confused. "You know why; I told you this might happen... and look; It did." my mom said.

///End flashback///  
It was that day I learned that I was a witch. One of the most important days of my life. The grey owl had a letter still attached to it. It read...

Hermione Granger,  
On behalf of the ministry, your muggle parents left everything to you in their wills; these are small tokens that you inherited from a great sum of things. You shall have everything you inherited in the muggle house, except for the money, which is in the bank. We suggest that due to your current housing status you find a flat, apartment, or some sort of living arrangement that you can live in during your time away from Hogwarts, while the ministry figures out who carried out the attack.  
With best wishes, Natasha Greenberg, Department of magical housing.

(hey guys sorry I haven't updated, we were by the lake for a few weeks, and when we got back our router broke, so we had to get that fixed, and then our house got broken in to, and my computer that I write this on was stolen, so a bad few weeks)

(end letter) Oh wow...It had been obvious that Voldemort and the death eaters carried out the attack, the ministry refused to believe Harry, even though the bloody dark mark was casted over my house, the ministry kept the papers silent, they acted like a petulant child covering its ears and screaming "I can't hear you." Sigh. Time for the black owl. I opened the letter that had an unfimilar black wax seal that had the letter "R" pressed into it. It read...

My dearest Hermione,  
We shall be blunt, you are adopted...

(letter stopped) My heart froze...What...I continued

We shall not reveal what your real name is...but we shall tell you when we see you again. You probably have no clue who we are, what we do, or what we look like...but we love you, even though we do not know you. We do know that you are smart, top of your class, and therefore we are proud of you, after all, knowledge is power. We may not have the same beliefs, and we might disagree on many different things, but always know that we love you, and in due time you might see things our way. ps. this owl's name is "Terror" it is a gift to you, Terror knows the way to us, just tell her to go home.  
Your mystery parents.

(End letter)


	4. This Isn’t Real...Is It?

Hermione’s pov  
/////////////////  
My world stopped for a few seconds. And everyone froze with it. It was just me alone. Cold. Afraid...Just for a few seconds. In those few seconds I trembled. I shook like I had a spasm sitting up. It was dark...For just those few seconds. Cold. Afraid. I had the world to myself...For just a few seconds. I could do anything I wanted...For just a few seconds.  
no one...was by my side...for just a few seconds

Everything then resumed. I was more terrified in those few seconds, then I was in my entire life put together.

///Flashback.///

"Malfoy" I said in a hard stone voice.  
"Yes, mudblood." he answered.  
"Who's that letter from?" I asked.  
"None of your business, mudblood." he shouted at me while walking away.  
"Only pureblood families use wax seals." I said. he stopped. I resumed.  
"I know all pureblood family wax seals in this area, I read about them in a book, but not this one."  
“That is because, this seal is in no book." Malfoy answered. Puzzled, I looked at the black wax seal with an "R" pressed into it.  
"Then what family is it?" I questioned.  
“Well if you must know...It is the dark lord's family seal."  
///End flashback///

His seal. That was his BLOODY seal! anger rised within me. 'It isn't true.' I reasoned with myself. It can't be. I can't be related to Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange...I can't be...Can I? I shook the thought out, it was too horrible to imagine.


	5. How Do I Tell Them

Hermione’s pov  
/////////////////  
It hit me. How was I going to tell everyone. That the evilest wizard alive is my father, I have to deal with that on my own...I always thought that I would loose a few loved ones to Voldemort...but to loose my friendship with the Weasely's, Harry, Luna, and Neville because of him...the thought is disastrous. Time to tell the truth that looms over my head like a foreboding cloud, threatening to spill rain...and lots of it.  
No way to put the inevitable behind me,here goes everything, I'm pushing all of my chips to the center of the table, to bet that friendship will prevail when everything else at the table bets against me.  
"H...hhh...Harrrryyy?" My words stumbled out of my mouth unsure of what to do.  
"Yes Mione?" He answered, not noticing my stutter. "We're friends right?" the words started to run around wildly in my mouth.  
"Yea best friends, you're like my sister...Why?" Harry questioned me... The words started swishing around coaxing me to let them out.  
"Well...ummm... I'm adopted." They started trickling out of my mouth...  
"Oh...Should I offer my condolences...Should I be happy...Orrrr...What...Is it-" I cut Harry off. Deep breath... "MydadisLordVoldemorttheonewhotriedtokillyouandI'mreallysorryforthisbecauseyou'relikeabrothertomeandIhopeyou'renotmadpleasedon'tbemad!" My words finally started to break through, and gush out of my mouth like a waterfall.  
"WHAT!!!!!" Ginny shouted very surprised.  
"Bloody Hell!!!" Ron said exclaiming his signature phrase. Harry was silent.  
"What is it guys?" Neville asked, a hint of excitement was streaked in his voice. I explained everything to Neville. His eyes widened and he scooted away while explaining that he didn't feel well.  
"I think I need some air!" Ron said while standing up and storming out of the great hall. I watched as he left and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.  
"I'll curse him if he says anything, it's not your fault." Ginny said with a sympathetic smile. That went as well as I could hope.


	6. Thank Merlin

Hermione’s pov  
////////////////  
Once I finished telling Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny, we decided to keep the news under wraps, the school would turn into absolute mayhem if they knew that I was the daughter of the dark lord himself. I decided that I have the absolute best friends ever. The only person who showed the slightest bit of disdain was Ron, which was better than anything I expected. Ron and I talked things out in the common room, and it helped that Ginny was behind me with her wand drawn. I could see in Neville's eyes a bit of fear, I could sense that half of him expected me to turn into Snape, but it quickly faded into pity. Harry was also sorrowful for me, but glad I was not raised to be a monster. Ginny was asking that I go to Hogsmeade with her to buy clothes and shoes, I was truly happy that she was still her normal self, prancing around like a muggle girl who was excited to go to the mall. Luna was also back to normal from the whole situation, talking about an interesting creature that I read about in the Quibbiler. But as for myself, I knew that the whole situation would change me forever, whether good, of bad, I simply do not know; but thank Merlin my friends understand me. (sorry for the short chapter)


	7. A Fun Day At Hogsmeade

Hermione’s pov  
/////////////////  
After a whole Friday of charms, potions, DADA, care of magical creatures, and divination; I was ready for a weekend off to go to Hogsmeade with Ginny. My freedom was in the air. Nothing could mess with my day.  
First, we decided to go to Zonko's Joke Shop to get some gifts for Ron, Fred, and George. We got all sorts of nick nacks from there including Sugar Quills, and Frog Spawn Soap. Next we decided to go to HoneyDukes to get gifts for Bill, Harry, and Percy. I got Mr. Weasley several rubber ducks, and a "Guide to a Normal Human Lifestyle." which was written by some muggleborns. Then we went to Madame Puddifoot's to buy Mrs. Weasley some tea and whatnot. While Ginny was still picking out something for Harry at Madame's as a couples gift; I snuck into Gladrags Wizardwear, and bought Ginny a red dress that would bring out her eyes and her hair, but also defined her curves well too. Lastly, Ginny and I went to the Three Broomsticks and drank some butterbeer to warm up, and to meet up with Ron, and Harry; to my disbelief, and some disappointment, snuck out of Hogwarts to come here. I could picture us going back to Hogwarts, after our long day at Hogsmeade; we would go back to lay down and rest. As I was dazed by the splendid feeling that would hopefully come to me after a bath, reading, and a nap; I felt a cold arm snake around my shoulder.


	8. Running Through Memories

Hermione’s pov  
//////////////////  
I saw that the had was white; but not deathly white, peachy, fleshy, pale but healthy white. RUN. I heard Ginny scream RUN. My wand was taken from me; Ron yelled RUN. Footsteps patted behind me; Harry yelled RUN. With that I ran. I passed the Shreaking Shack, and full blown into the foreboding woods; which I was sure connected to the Forbidden Forest. I heard wooshing behind me. I saw dark clouds morph into Deatheaters in front of me. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were being held hostage by Deatheaters. "ACCIO WAND" I yelled as I reached for nothing. "Looking for this?" Lucius Malfoy replied; my wand limply wiggling to get out of his fingers. "Avis!" I yelled, my hands still shaking from the sudden encounter; A shabby flock of golden birds appeared, but Voldemort simply waved it off. "I want to exchange a trade, them, for you" Voldemort replied. Draco! I should have known! He must have forged the note, and the seal; making me a complete fool! Anger seared through my bones. With a snap of my fingers I yelled 'stupefy' and Lucius malfoy stumbled backwards letting my wand drop to the ground where I picked it up. I looked to my friends, mouthed a sorry, and shouted apparitus; the new aparation charm that I had been working on. I would deal with this mess on my own. Just as I thought that, I was instantly knocked out, but not before I was picked up by Draco Malfoy himself, saying "Rest Hermione Riddle, rest."

///Flashback///  
I was pulled back through my memories to the end of second year, "you're special you know." "You never give me compliments..." "Yeah, cause you don't deserve them." "Then what's with the compliment?" "It's not a compliment, it's a fact." "What do you mean?" "Someday you'll find out."  
///End Flashback///

Now that's something I remember.


	9. Who Is She?

Hermione’s pov  
/////////////////  
Voldemort walked away from the bed where his daughter now laid. He walked down the winding staircase within Malfoy Manor, to the long dining table where Draco sat waiting patiently to have a conversation with the dark lord. Voldemort soon swept over to the head of the dark oak table, and then sat down, folding his pale hands together. "Draco..." Voldemort said in a lengthy voice.  
"Yes you asked for me my lord?" Draco said, hints of nervousness streaked in his voice, after all, you could never know what would happen when you are with the dark lord.  
"Please, tell me about my daughter..." Voldemort said in a demanding manor.  
"Well...She is known as the Gryffindor Lioness." Draco said not knowing where to start.  
"She is a model student, top of all her classes, known as the brightest witch of her age, and is smarter than most 6th years." Draco said.  
"Good, good..." Voldemort said, ushering Draco to continue.  
"Although, she is best friends with the blood traitor family, the Weasleys, and she is also best friends with Harry Potter..." Draco said nervously.  
"What! This Is DISGRACEFUL! First Griffyndor House, Now This!!!" Voldemort spat, anger boiling in his veins.  
"She also advocates for the rights of house elves." Draco squeaked out.  
"I WILL NOT HAVE MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD DISGRACING MY NAME LIKE THIS!!! When She Awakes She Will Become A Proper Deatheater!" he barked, and with that notion Voldemort stormed out of the large meeting room.


	10. Waking Up

Hermione’s pov   
/////////////////  
My head was pounding as I groggily rolled back and forth in between the soft silk covers of the bed. "Ginnn..." I moaned for Ginny to get up. After a few seconds of no reply, I sat up in the unusually comfortable bed. I opened my eyes a bit expecting the abusive glare of the sun in the Gryffindor dorms; instead I was greeted with drawn curtains, with a deep green room that had a black ceiling, and a dark oak floor. I started to panic, this was not my dorm nor my bed! My mind raced to an ethical conclusion. I was in the Slytherin girls dorms. Yet there was only one bed, and I highly doubted that the Slytherins would get this much special treatment, even if they did have to sleep in the dungeons of Hogwarts. I hopped out of the green, and silver bed, determined to find my way out of wherever I was. I spotted a door across the room to the left, and darted over to it; when all of a sudden I was met by the body of Lucius Malfoy towering over me.  
"Going somewhere?" he sneered at me.  
"In fact, yes, I was just about to leave!" I said anger, and fear rising in me. I had a feeling that I was definitely not at Hogwarts anymore.  
"You will stay right where you are, until the Dark Lord comes up to get you!" he said raising his tone of voice.  
"Where am I?!" I yelled at Lucius, not having fully comprehended the situation that I was in.  
"You are in Malfoy Manor, Where You Will SIT, WAIT, AND NOT ASK QUESTIONS!!!" Lucius yelled at me, silencing my thoughts. I heard footsteps coming up some nearby stairs, I abruptly looked over to see who it was, and faced the stare of Bellatrix Lestrange.


	11. My Daughter

Hermione’s pov   
///////////////  
I recoiled in fear. NOT HER!!! ANYONE BUT HER!!! I reached for my arm as to protect the scar saying "mudblood" on it, that she gave to me in 4th year.  
"My dear..." Bellatrix began to say.  
"It is really you!" She said in a happy voice. I stepped away from her, scared that I would be tortured once again.   
"You have no need to be scared of me love, I am your mother!" She said taking a step towards me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Lucius descending the stairs that Bellatrix recently went up on. Bellatrix soon was taking more steps towards me, cornering me to the bed. I whimpered as I realized that I had no where to go.  
"Don't fret Hermione; I am not going to hurt you." Bellatrix told me in a calm voice.  
"Sit down, I want to talk." She said leaving me no where to go but to the bed.  
"Tell me how you are, what you like, what you hate, what has happened with you in the last 14 (15?) years." She told me in a genuine voice. Never in my life had I ever seen Bellatrix Lestrange act normal, nice...and unpsychotic.  
"Uhhhhh..." I stammered. Did she have too much firewhiskey, and butterbeer, this was very unnormal. I was scared for my life, was this some sick joke? Possibly a laugh for them before they kill me? As I was about to ask her many questions, hopefully none that would make me be at the receiving end of another one of her Cruciatus curses, I heard another pair of footsteps coming up the stairs. A figure was standing outside my door, he was pale...deathly pale, had green eyes that soon flashed red when he laid his eyes upon me, was bald, and had no nose. Voldemort.  
"I finally get to meet my daughter..." Voldemort said in a passive aggressive voice.  
"How thoroughly disappointed I am in your decisions..." He said getting angrier.  
I expected better from a daughter of mine..." he said looking over to Bellatrix.  
"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked her master in a confused, and concerned voice.  
"Griffyndor House, Blood Traitor, Best Friend Of Harry Potter!!!" Voldemort yelled, now very angry. I retracted backwards, fearful for the horrid curses that would soon be coming at me. I suddenly snapped back to his words. Did he call me his daughter? Surely Voldemort, and Bellatrix couldn't be this drunk to make this mistake; and I guess the letter was confirmed to be real also. I almost laughed out loud if I hadn't realized the situation that I was in.  
"Daughter?" I managed to squeak out, trying the words in my head. But once again afraid of the most ruthless Deatheaters in front of me.  
"Yes Hermione, you are our daughter." Bellatrix said hints of anger were wedged in her voice. And with that I Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Lioness, passed out...so much for being brave...


	12. What Happens Now

Hermione’s pov  
/////////////////  
I drowsily woke up in the same bed/ same room that I had woken up in before I passed out. I could sense no presence in the room except for myself. Knowing that the coast was clear to open my eyes without others staring back at me was a great sigh of relief for me. Was I really related to Voldemort and Bellatrix? I must be, for I know no dark wizard would play a practical joke, unless it involved the cruciatus curse, or death; I also never hit my head hard enough on anything to give me hallucinations, and a severe concussion. Although the moment of peace was once again disturbed but this time by a beaten house elf.  
"Masters tell miss Hermione that she needs to be ready for dinner." The elf told me.  
"How long have I been unconscious?"  
"just one day." she mumbled. ONE DAY?! I must have been exhausted.  
"Master has also ordered Ditzy to tell miss that she will be spending Christmas at the noble Malfoy Manor." The small elf told me.  
"could you relay that I am not feeling well to your master, and that I would wish to be left alone for the night. Thank you." I told the elf whose ears perked up at the message of thanks. With that, the elf smiled and poofed away.  
I woke up in the same silken sheets that I had slept in for the past 2 days. Today was Christmas Eve with the deatheaters at Malfoy Manner. It was weird to imagine, deatheaters, getting together, having a Christmas party, together. It was more like a Christmas ball according to Blaise, Pansy, and Draco whom I had talked to at lunch. What will I wear? More importantly, how will I get out of this miserable ball, and how do I escape the clutches of these deatheaters. I watched the time tick away until Deatheaters began appearing to the front of the Manor. I realised that I had about an hour to get ready.  
I ran upstairs, and opened the wardrobe full of expensive dresses. It was stuffed with dresses of all colors for every occasion.

I slipped on a mermaid red dress, that had a semi long train and pair of black heels. I pushed my hair back, letting my natural dark curls fall down my back, and did my makeup semi natural. I may be held here hostage, yet I want to look good, presentation is very important to me, no matter who it is, or the circumstances. I heard a knock at my door and crossed the room to open it. Upon opening, I discovered a very handsome Draco Malfoy, dressed in a suit, and a present in hand. Why did he have to look so handsome?  
"Ay, Granger-err Riddle! I am your date for the ball, and I got a present for you." said Draco, whom was acting as I was still a mudblood; which was actually pretty civil compared to his cronies.  
"Thanks..." I said, accepting the velvet box out of his hands. I undid the green ribbon, opened the box, only to reveal a magnificent, golden heart locket. "I...hope that you like it." Draco said, a very faint blush on his cheeks.  
"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.  
"Here...let me help you." Draco said, putting the necklace around my neck, and then clasping it together.  
"Now we have to go to the ball." Draco said, his voice had a melancholic tone to it. I had a bad feeling about this so called "ball"


	13. The Ceremony

Hermione’s pov  
//////////  
Draco escorted me down to the manor's ballroom. I looked around at the crowd before me, most were wearing skull masks, and cloaks. Draco then proceeded to drag me out one of the back doors, into the woods outside. The deatheaters that were in the ballroom followed us into the forest. Once we had walked a fair distance in, I saw Voldemort, and Bellatrix, around them was a circle of his closest deatheaters. Yet even though warning lights were flashing through my brain, I still let myself get pulled along by Draco.  
"Ah yes, Draco. Bring my daughter forth to me." Voldemort said, beckoning Draco over.  
"Yes my lord." Draco obediently replied. The left sleeve of my dress was pulled up, to reveal the only forearm that was not permanently marked. I stood still while a wand was pressed to my arm. I kept looking into Draco's eyes, I couldn't stop looking at him. Why was I not struggling? Was it because I knew that it was useless to try and get away? Or could it be something else? I heard an incantation being spoken from my father's lips. A green light shout out of his wand, a tortuous pain shot through my arm. I wanted to scream, yet I didn't; all I could do was collapse to my knees, and stare into Draco's pained eyes. The wand was released from my arm, I was then ushered up from the ground by Blaise, Pansy, and Draco. I was escorted back into the ballroom, where I then looked at my arm. The tattoo of a skull, and serpent was moving on my now permanently destroyed forearm. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Was this my life now? My parents lifted my arm, and declared me as a deatheater. My mother then gave me permission to freshen up in my room. I walked up the grand staircase and into my green and silver room. I flopped down on the bed, I have to get out of here, I can't let them drag me down further into their darkness. Another knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts, and I knew immediately that it was Draco. I wordlessly opened to door for him and he strode in.  
"I wanted to apologize for not warning you ahead of time; I also came back because your father sent me to fetch you." he said while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"tell him to piss off, tell everyone to piss off!!!" I spat at him. He frowned at me and took my hand in his.  
"Granger, for your sake and mine, can you please come with me, I swear I'll give you a formal apology." instead of letting me answer, he dragged me back to the ballroom where people were dancing and mingling.  
"May I have this dance?" Draco asked while holding out his hand. I looked at it and then looked at his face. I shrugged my shoulders and allowed him to whisk me off into the dance floor.  
"so, your apology?" I reminded him.  
"right; I truly am Sorry, it's just that your father ordered me not to tell you, and I was worried that if I did, you might let it slip."  
"You betrayed my trust Draco."  
"and I really am sorry for that. But I think you should thank me for saving you from dancing with all these other men." he told me while giving a dry laugh. I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the smile that tugged at my lips.  
"Technically the ball ends at midnight." he told me.  
"what time is it now?" I asked while sighing.  
"9:00, but if you let me, I can most definitely get you out of dancing for the next three hours." he said cockily.  
"oh how." I teased as he smirked at me.  
"just watch. Grab my arm and follow my lead." he told me as we walked up to my parents and his.  
"I was wondering if I could escort Hermione through the gardens, we would both like a bit of fresh air." he told them as the adults simply cocked their eyebrows.  
"Nothing scandalous." My father hissed at us, and turned back towards the malfoys.  
"I told you so." Draco teased me as he walked me to my room. But I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"OH MY GOD! BUT WE'RE COUSINS!" I yelled and Draco hushed me.  
"what are you on About?!" Draco whisper yelled  
"My father said 'nothing scandalous', but we're related!" I started freaking out, I thought my cousins was handsome?!  
"calm down. It's because we aren't actually related." he told me and I gave him a questioning look.  
"My mother was Actually a Selwyn, the last of her line, hence her platinum blonde hair. My aunt Andromeda and Bellatrix were both sisters, but the blacks adopted my mother after my grandfather died." he explained letting me breath a sigh of relief. I noticed that we reached my door.  
"well this is me, thanks Draco." I told him while a faint blush tinged my cheeks.  
"anytime." he responded while winking. I opened my door and started to go in, but I whipped around and planted my lips lightly on the cheek of Draco Malfoy, and then promptly closed the door. I flopped down on my bed and squealed into my pillow. Maybe the scheming would wait for tomorrow.


	14. The Escape

Hermione’s pov   
///////////  
I awoke Christmas morning with a smile on my face. I had formulated a plan overnight to escape this hellhole. Nothing bad had happened to me per say, yet I was still a hostage, and my one good arm was permanently stained too.  
The plan was to simply leave with Draco, and his friends. I would ask to go to Diagon Alley to go shopping, the young deatheaters would be forced to escort me, as most of the adults were wanted for various crimes. I would then stun my group, as I was probably more powerful than all of them. The only thing I had to worry about was Draco. He was second in all of our classes, behind me of course, yet having to defeat all of them would be a challenge, one that I hope that I would not lose. Hermione Jean Granger/Riddle was not a loser. I descended the staircase after a long bath, and was met with a tree full of presents. I quietly peaked around the corner, trying to avoid confrontation with my parents or the Malfoys.  
"Oh Good, You're Up!" I jumped at the voice of Narcissa Malfoy behind me.  
"hi?" I asked, confused as to why she was so cheerful this early in the morning.  
"breakfast is ready in the dining room, we'll open presents after." I nodded and followed her into the elegant dining room where only two other people, the Malfoy father and son. Neither bothered to look up at me as they ate.  
"Uh...where are?"  
"Your parents? They don't celebrate holidays." Narcissa answered for me. I gave one curt nod and sat down next to Draco. The rest of the day was filled with awkward Silence. I was relieved to be able to retire to my room, and put my plan into action tomorrow.  
/////////////  
Today is the day that I will escape. I put on a jumper and some heeled boots and a coat.

To my delight my unexpecting father was downstairs, talking to his followers.  
"There is a new book I need on silent spells, they sell it at Diagon Alley, May I go?" Voldemort sneered at my request and everyone turned towards me. I refused to back down as he glared at me.  
"Only if Draco and his friends go with you." I gave a forced eye roll, though in my mind I was smiling widely, the ball had begun rolling. As I was going up to tell Draco and his posse to come with me to Diagon Alley, I put a concealment charm on my dark mark, nobody needed to know my shame.  
"Draco!"  
"What?"  
"Daddy-dearest wants you to accompany me to Diagon Alley."  
"What for?"  
"Some books."  
"Fine." This was going far smoother than I thought it would.  
"He wants your goons to come with."  
"They all are occupied, so I guess it will be just us." I was dancing in my head, now I have no minor inconveniences that could lead to major problems! "Not so fast." Lucius Malfoy eyed us.  
"The dark Lord wants more than one person to chaperone you, thus I shall come along, for I am also in need of books." NO! This is REALLY bad! Draco already is a close match to me, but Lucius is a powerful wizard, and has mastered more curses than I have! This completely damaged my master plan! "Shall we be off?" We took the floo to the book shop, and I picked up my book. Time for plan B.  
"Why don't we stop by Honey Duke's too?" so we all went into the shop, which luckily was crowded, so it was easier to get separated. This may come as a shock, but I actually broke some rules: I was an Animagus, I memorized all the passages on the Marauders Map, I only used my knowledge and abilities on special occasions like this.  
I snuck through the cellar and through to the One Eyed Witch statue. There I shifted to a dark brown cat, like my new hair, with glowing green eyes, that looked exactly my eyes without the concealment charm, Voldemorts eyes. I snuck through the halls to another passageway to get out of Hogwarts. Before leaving, I borrowed one of the shooting stars that the school kept on hand for first years, and flew my way to King's cross station.  
When I reached the platform I was worn out. I telephoned the weasley's, who got a muggle landline. After I explained my situation, they picked me up in their flying car, and on the way to their house they asked many questions about where I was, and what I had been doing, in which I truthfully responded:  
"I was hanging out with my family and their friends." they still think that the Granger's are alive. I took a nap, and then Ginny said that we needed to go shopping tomorrow, which I thought was risky, but I couldn't seem suspicious.


	15. Christmas

Hermione’s pov   
/////////////  
"Mione?" Harry asked.  
"Yes?"  
"What happened?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You sent us back to the burrow using that new spell, it knocked us out, and Ron got so punched, thank god he's okay, but what I'm trying to ask is: What happened with Malfoy?"  
"Wellllll...I...I fought them off and ran away, oh what a simple flipendo can do!" I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck, two of the many reactions of when I lie.  
"We know that you're lying Hermione." The voice if Ron spoke up revealing him, wearing a blue cast, and Ginny standing the door frame.  
"You were gone for seven days, everyone was suspicious, it took some serious persuasion on our part to quell their worries!" Ginny argued back defensively at me.  
"Look here's the thing..." I told them the whole story with Draco, my mum and dad, and even showed them my dark mark.  
"WHY IN MERLIN WOULD YOU JOIN THEM!!!?" "IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD A CHOICE RONALD!!!" "ALRIGHT, alright, everyone calm down." said Harry, always the mediator.  
"Ron you're being unfair..."  
"thank you"  
"but if you become a death eater.."  
"Harry!" I shoved my best friend playfully.  
"It's bloody scary that's what it is...I swear soon she'll be casting unforgivables at us!" Ron remarked with a blade on his tongue and stormed off.  
"don't mind him, he's always salty when it comes to anything concerning the Malfoys or deatheaters." Ginny said calming me down.  
"why are you guys so okay with this?"  
"because Hermione, we love you, you are like a sister to all of us, and we know you, we know that you would never stray away from your muggle mindset, and we also know that you wouldn't abandon your beliefs." said Harry and Ginny tag teaming. I however was moved to tears. I had the best family ever.  
"Get some sleep, to you deserve it." Ginny finished as I yawned.  
"I will, thanks."


	16. Breaks over

Hermione’s pov   
////////////  
I awoke with a start. I had a seemingly drastically long break, and now I was dreading going back to school. I know that the second that I was alone some slytherins would take the opportunity to try and recruit me into being a true death eater, but I would have none of that. Although, I am pretty happy that I won't have to worry about anyone trying to hex me due to my previous blood status, yet I am also happy that people will be sucking up to me, even if it is because of my father. Father. Father and mother, mother and father. I don't think I will ever see them or call them mum and dad.  
"Hermione?"  
"what Ronald?"  
"Ginny made me...I mean... I came to say sorry." I raised a brow. Ron apologizing was rare, even if Ginny was involved.  
"I was out of line, I was just worried that I would lose one of my best friends... You're like a sister to me her-man and I'm worried that you'll move on with Draco, and the other slytherins." Ron told me truthfully.  
"honestly Ronald, they were all jerks to me because of my old blood status, I've seen their true colors, and I'll be sure to not become one of them." I said. "is he scary, I mean how do you feel about him, and her."  
"if you're asking if I wanted to become a deatheaters that answer is no, but when I'm around him I feel angry; in a way it is scary, I feel like I could lose control of myself, in a way I think that's what they want, but I look at him and I see Harry's parents and countless muggleborns, and it makes me see red. I'm not as frightened of him as I am of myself." I said, suddenly feeling ashamed of myself.  
I looked up and saw the members of the order staring at me.  
"don't worry dear, we aren't angry at you, we wish we knew sooner." Molly said.  
"What is Snape doing here!?" Harry yelled.  
"calm down Harry, Snape is a spy, and-" Remus said. "He is a DEATHEATERS if you hadn't noticed!" Harry said while cutting Remus off.  
"HARRY!" I yelled.  
"so am I!" I said while lifting my sweater sleeve to reveal the skull and snake. A few widened their eyes, Snape didn't because he was at my "ball," Sirius blinked away his shock and maintained his composure, Mr weasley eyed me with distrust. "Hermione dear." Molly paused.  
"how would you like to become a spy for the order?" she finished.  
"sure!" I said.  
"You will start your training tomorrow, Snape will show you the ropes." Molly said.  
"now tut tut, on you go, all you kids play outside while I make lunch. OH, FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY STOP LEAVING YOUR FAKE WANDS LYING AROUND THE HOUSE!!!" Molly yelled. Hermione Riddle, heir of voldemort, daughter of mass murder, Bellatrix Black, spy for the order of the Phoenix, deatheater, pureblood, and exhausted. Gosh I wish I was just Hermione again.


	17. Breaks over 2

Hermione’s pov   
/////////  
Winter break was over, and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. It seems like yesterday that we started the school year, and with each passing year I grew more and more weary. It all went by too fast, we were all growing up too fast. We had all known someone who died, something fifth years should never see. But no more with my teen angst bullshit (Heather's quote) I had a secret to keep, and studying to do.  
It was the morning of the day we got back to Hogwarts, and I woke up with a pain in the back of my throat that would amplify whenever I swallowed, and Ron's apology sat in the back of my head. I groggily started my morning routine: I woke up at 5:09, put on work out clothing, and went for a run at 5:30 in the morning on the dot. I found that running in the morning helped me wake up, and I enjoyed the crisp air, but today it made me want to throw up. I jogged around the quidditch pitch 5 times then went back to the griffyndor tower at 6:00. I took a shower, and then put on bits of makeup, yes I used makeup, who didn't? It was only foundation, concealer, and mascara but nonetheless less it was makeup. I got dressed in form fitting robes, which accentuated my large chest, slight hourglass, and nonexistent hips. I didn't have the perfect proportions, but by body was admired by many.  
I had become more feminine but I wasn't as fake as pug face Parkinson, who took time to put on false eyelashes, contour,and eyeliner while she stuffed her bra and padded her butt. Despite her wish to look like an escort, she didn't always act like one. She dropped her obsession for Draco Malfoy and started dating Blaise Zambini, and she actually started learning in class.  
I finished getting ready at 6:20, and then made sure everyone was up. I studied briefly for 10 mins, then at 6:30 I went down to the great hall for breakfast. I sat down with some of the Ravenclaws, and ate an apple. I conversed with them for 20 mins then moved over to the Hufflepuff table for 15 mins. I briefly talked to some slytherins for 5 mins (not all of them are bad), before moving to the Griffyndor table to talk to my best friends and housemates at 7:00. I ate some mixed fruit and pumpkin juice, then made my way back upstairs at 7:30, and studied for 20 more mins. I finally arrived at my first class at 8:00 every morning, which was herbology. After herbology I had ancient runes, history of magic, care of magical creatures, charms, potions, DADA, transfiguration, and lastly astronomy. Each class was 42 mins with a 45 min long lunch which resulted in a very long day when we ended at 3:24. I started potions right after lunch, and Snape gave us new table partners; but of course with a narrowing of his eyes, Severus Snape pronounced Draco as my new lab partner.  
Parkinson wasn't the only one who grew up this year, Draco seemed to also mellow out. He was still as smart as before, but nowadays he rarely threw out the word "mud blood" and only seemed too do so when his peers were around that didn't know me as a pureblood. I took note that as the years progressed he became more attractive to the female eye, but this year, he paid no attention to any of the new eye candy. But nonetheless, he raised his eyebrows at me and strode over to the seat next to me.  
Snape uttered the word "veritaserum." and we all got up to gather the ingredients needed for the potion. I was rather surprised at Draco's attitude, since all of his Slytherin goons were gone, because we all had AP (advanced placement) classes together (every class), he never uttered a slur, nor used more words than needed. He was still a jokester, but in a less sophomoric way like the way third year boys joked around. He had evolved into a more strong silent type, which toned down his ego, and added mystery to his aura.  
I finished adding all the ingredients, and then I began to stir the potion. I memorized potions like the back of my Hand, I watched as the potions volume shrunk down to a few tablespoons of truth serum, which is one of the reasons the potion never be made in great quantities.  
I looked over at Draco whose eyes met mine, he gave a grunt and a quick nod indicating that I did a good job on the potion as Snape came around the room. I looked from Draco to Snape, one a child deatheater, one a double agent, both would report me back to the deatheaters. I was not looking forward to the inevitable visit of the deatheaters, but I highly doubt that they would come to Hogwarts for me; at most they would find a way to capture me again while I was going on break or at hogsmeade. This meant that I always had to be on guard, I would do my best to avoid meeting "daddy dearest" once again.


	18. Upcoming Event

Hermione’s pov  
////////////  
The fresh scent of Christmas still hung in the air, and oddly the smell of fall was still prominent too. The air was crisp, but no more snow seemed to fall, and the ground was barren due to a freak wave of heat that cleared the Terra of any white powder. Bouts of flurries would start on and off, yet it didn't make much of an impact on the grounds. Draco Malfoy had been exchanging stares throughout the week, the wish for something more gleamed in both of our eyes; but what that want was, I did not know. Us fifth years had the luxury of going out to Hogsmeade on the weekend, yet I didn't exercise this right, much to the confusion of my classmates. The annual hijinx festival was nearing, and Snape was offering extra credit (which was rare) to supply potio pompa potion, which would produce fireworks for the end of the festival. I could always use more extra credit, and the festival would be crowded enough that I would hopefully not need to worry about anyone capturing me, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. I snapped out of my thoughts, and discovered myself at Snape's door. Draco was already sitting in the seat next to mine, and gave me a wistful stare.  
Since the beginning of the year, Draco and I have been in an awkward dance, especially the incident right before break. It was December 12th, and we were tasked with crafting amortentia; Snape was severe as ever, and the honors students all crafted their potions beautifully. Snape requested that we all announce to the class what we answered in the amortentia. I went first, and proclaimed that I smelled green apple, broom polish, leather, and a certain cologne belonging to Draco Malfoy. The words came spilling out of my mouth too fast to take them back, and in my haze of euphoria, I didn't even want to. I stepped back, embarrassed, and then Draco stepped up to take a whiff. He said that he smelled vanilla, Rose, lemon, and morning mist. Full disclosure, Draco used Apple shampoo, wore expensive cologne, took care of his broom on the regular, and took a certain fondness for wearing leather jackets in a classic bad boy look. I on the other hand, wore Rose and vanilla everything (I.e, perfume, shampoo, body wash) my detergent was lemon scented, and my frequent love for taking runs in the morning. It might not have been obvious to anyone else, but between the two of us, we both knew that something was going on between us, yet neither wanted to confront the other.  
Mrs. Granger, I suppose that in your infinite wisdom, you would know what we have been talking about in class for the past 20 minutes. I mentally slapped myself, I grimaced as I looked over to Malfoy as he looked over at me. Professor Snape had the unfortunate gift of ignorance and knowing when someone nods off in his class. I scanned the room for clues, but I had yet to find any. At that point malfoy whispered the word werewolf, and I went on a tangent, much to the annoyance of professor Snape.


	19. Jealousy

Draco's pov  
\---------------  
It was 5 days before the upcoming hijinx festival, and everyone was excited to get the day off for it. Snape and I both reported that Hermione Riddle would most likely make an appearance. The incident involving the amortentia kept the air between Hermione and I feeling sticky and awkward. I can't figure out why I smelled her in the potion. Her. Only her. No one else, nothing else, just her. I didn't think that I desired her, did I? If someone candidly asked me if I liked her, I wouldn't be able to find it in me to refute the statement. Hermione was one of the only people who could match me in wit, and in style, and our chemistry was in synch with one another. It was morning herbology, which meant a calm start to the day, only if weasel wasn't in the class with us. He had a nack for turning any situation sour, and being utterly annoying to anyone he was in the room with. In short, I hated Ron weasley, from his freckled face, to his ginger hair; how he figured a way to become friends with Granger and Potter, I would never know, especially with his stupid head. And yet here I am, in morning herbology, harshly gripping scissors to cut the wild dragon snap of its leaves, and weasley next to me, shouting wild orders in my ear. I muttered a curse under my breath, and suddenly weaslebees ears started to puff up. The whole class turned towards the deranged ginger and several turned towards me with their eyebrows raised.  
"10 points from Slytheri; Mr malfoy you know better!" professor sprout shouted, clearly done with my antics.  
"Take him to madam pomfrey, and see to it that hes taken care of." I sighed and led the barking weasley out of the greenhouse. As we left the classroom I stole a glance at Hermione, she simply stared at me with a raised brow and an amused smile on her lips. She shook her head and looked back down at the plant. When weasley and I reached the Medical Ward, madam pomfrey escorted weasley to a bed. He laid there, moaning in pain because of the swelling of his freckled ears. Next to him laid a Hufflepuff quidditch player, his leg was at an odd angle, probably a broken leg. Madam Pomfrey glared at me, and shoved a tonic into my hands.  
"When he wakes up make sure he drinks this, it will taste like toadstools, but nonetheless make sure he drinks ALL OF IT!" I grimaced, even if I hated Weasley, I didn't want him to drink something that tasted like toadstools.  
"I must attend to Jeoffry over here. Tsk tsk tsk, Hufflepuffs just keep getting more and more reckless , soon they'll be griffindors!" She left the medi wing to gather supplies and seek an audience with Dumbledore, while I was left to tend to weasel.  
"fuck off you slimy git." The ginger moaned as I shoved the healing draught in his face. I smirked at him.  
"such strong language by someone taken down by a slight swelling hex." he glared at me and cursed me out some more while I looked down at his rather large ears, knowing that I had won this round. I sat down in a chair next to his bed and decided to delve deeper into the mind of Hermione Riddle.  
"so what's up with you and Granger? What's she like to be around?" he looked up at me, confusion written all over his face.  
"what's it to you?!"  
"I'm just trying to take your mind off of the pain since you won't drink the potion." he accepted the notion and started to describe his smartest friend.  
"she is nice sometimes, but she is really scary when you interrupt her studying...and she also seems pretty distant nowadays, probably with that secret and all." he told me.  
"You realise I was there right? I know the whole thing. Does that mean you and Granger are a couple now?"  
"I KNEW IT!!! YOU ARE A DEATHEATER!!!" everyone in the ward looked over at us.  
"Quiet down Mr Weasley! And apologize to Mr Malfoy, do not make such accusations!" Madam Pomfrey said while looking over at me. Weasley glared at me and mumbled a sorry.  
"You still didn't answer the question."  
"what question? Me and Hermione? GOD NO! She and I are just friends! I'm dating Lavender Brown." he said proudly. I rolled my eyes, lavender was a slut, but hey, she fit with weasley, the man whore, just fine. With that I set the potion on the table and walked out of the medi wing.  
Hermione Riddle liked me, and I like her too. So why haven't I done anything about it yet? Then Why did I hate the thought of her being chummy with weasel so much? But most importantly, how do I make sure she comes to the festival?


	20. Plans Have Been Set

Draco's pov  
\---------------  
As I sauntered out of the medi wing, devising a plan to make sure Hermione would be at the festival, would be to talk to Snape directly. I knew he didn't have a class this period, so after a quick decision to skip ancient runes, I walked to the dungeons and into the potions classroom. My godfather raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
"so how are we going to make sure she's at the festival? My neck is on the line here." I spoke up.  
"I assumed that the possibility for extra credit would be enough to drive her to go to the festival, besides a crowded area doesn't seem like such a threat." he drawled on in his constant sarcastic voice.  
"how is this going to go down anyways? Breaks over, does the dark lord think that he can just kidnap her then release her without any consequences? There will be an entire manhunt after her, she'll be questioned incessantly. Not to mention the aurors will inquire about her absence." I asked, just now realizing how absurd this plan really was.  
"You think we don't know that? The plan is to take the ministry tracking spell off her, and put a new one on that only we can trace. We aren't taking her anywhere. We'll be taking her during Easter break." Snape responded to me.  
"but what about our week for the new year after the festival? And our 4 day weekend for valentines Day and magical heritage Day (im saying that they both fall within the 4 day weekend)?"  
"we're leaving her be for now. She's too on edge from Christmas break, it'll lull her into a feeling of security for now."  
"but if we do take her for Easter, couldn't she just report to the order and the Ministry about us? If we kidnap her, she could reveal everything!" I said now concerned for not only me, but my family and godfather.  
"again, this kink is already being worked out. Hermione is without a Guardian, so the plan is for someone to adopt her." snap said while organizing the written essays on parchment on his desk. I looked at him with confusion, and leaned forward for him to continue.  
"The dark Lord along with some of the others went to the house of Hermione's parents during the summer, and tortured and killed them. Hermione has been without a Guardian for about 5 months now, and has miraculously avoided social services by the Ministry. A complete disgraceful oversight by the Ministry, but helpful to our cause. See, the plan is to have a secret deatheater, with no convicted crimes, to adopt miss Granger. This will probably be Evan rosier, he has no dark mark, but has pledged himself to the dark lord. A further bonus is that he works in the ministry, which will help his credibility. We can legally force Mrs Grang-riddle, to come with us, because she and Evan will be staying at lestrange manor." Snape told me with a sigh and one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. My eyes widened at the ingenious plan, there was no possible way that Hermione could get out of this.  
"now off with you, don't be late to your next class" snape said, shooing me away. I nodded a quick thanks, and started walking towards history of magic.  
/////////////  
Hermione's pov  
\------------------  
The period had already started for ancient runes, but I couldn't seem to find Draco anywhere. Cormack McClaggen occupied the empty seat next to me instead of his usual one by Susan Bones. Dammit, where was draco?!  
"hey Hermione." McClaggen drawled on in a disgusting seductive voice. McClaggen couldn't get it into his thick skull that I didn't like him.  
"what do you want Cormack?" I said focusing my eyes on the board.  
"listen I want you to be my date to the hijinx festival."  
"No."  
"come on please"  
"No just leave me alone"  
"I won't stop until you say yes, just one date is all I'm asking."  
"ugh! Fine. If I go on this date with you will you leave me alone."  
"sure. By the way Granger, wear something cute." he said while winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him, I'd do whatever it takes to get him off my back. I returned my attention back to the board, and discovered we were discussing early covens and blood magic.  
"covens consisted of witches who each had different special talents to create one big powerful group. At this time witches were more popular to come by than wizards which were scarce. Many wizards had no knowledge that they were even magical which prompted several untapped lines of squibs, which is how muggleborns nowadays usually get their magic." professor Bathsheda Babbling, gaining my undivided attention.  
"now these groups of ladies had to draw out their magic by using pentagrams or pagan and wiccan symbols. These symbols were drawn with either chalk, animal blood or, if the witch was powerful enough, would use her own blood. Which brings us too blood magic, which we will go over in the next three days along with ritual spells. You all may be dismissed if you are finished with your notes."she said while gesturing us to stand. Blood magic. It sounds very interesting, something I should probably look up in the library. Ask was leaving class to go to history of magic, where we would inevitably go over the same subject as before, I ran into Draco.  
"where the hell have you been?"


	21. Date

Hermione's POV   
————————-  
"What do you mean?" He said as we sat down in the seats next to each other, not paying attention to the class that had started.  
"You know what I mean Malfoy!"  
"I'm not sure I do." Draco said while smirking at me. God he was so frustrating sometimes!  
"Where were you during ancient runes?" I asked, genuinely interested. What was so import that he had to skip class?  
"I had to meet with Snape."  
"For what reason? Why not later?" I asked, now suspicious as to what they talked about. It would have probably been about me.  
"Granger, I got a 75 on the last assignment. And as to why I didn't just visit him later, we share all periods together, I don't have time to talk to Snape." I narrowed my eyes at his response. It was plausible that he did go to talk to snape, but how would he get such a low score on an assignment? I wasn't fully buying his alibi, but I would figure it out later.  
"Well thanks to you, I now have a date to the hijinx festival!" His eyes stared back at me in confusion, but suddenly widened.  
"You Said Yes To Cormac?!!?"  
"I had no choice! He wouldn't leave me alone, besides it's only one date."  
"That doesn't matter!! He has more tentacles than a snufflar plant!"  
"MR. MALFOY! Would You Please Tell Me What We're Talking About In Class!!" Professor Binns said while glaring at Draco. Draco looked over at me, eyes pleading for help.  
"witches, covens, witchcraft symbols." I whispered to him, hoping he would touch on the three points I mentioned.  
"Early covens?" Malfoy said as the teacher huffed and focused the attention back to the board.  
"I had no choice, he took the seat next to me and wouldn't take no for an answer. Why does it matter to you in the first place?" I seethed, careful not to attract professor binns's attention again.  
"Well to be quite honest, I was planning on asking you myself!" Draco whisper yelled at me. My eyes widened in shock at his declaration and a small gasp escaped my lips. Draco hushed me with a finger over his lips as Blaise and pansy both turned to look at us.  
"Why would you ask me out, so your death eater friends could keep an eye on me?" I asked. Hurt flashed across is face, and shape crossed mine.  
"I was planning on asking because I fancy you hermione, and I think you feel the same way towards me." Draco said, replacing his hurt look with his signature playboy smirk and eyes. A blush formed across my cheeks and I diverted my eyes to the ground.  
"Well that's besides the point. I have already told cormac that I would go with him, and I don't go back on my word." I said while rushing my words.  
"Alright fiiiiinnneee!" He groaned as he threw his head back.  
"Well will you at least go to the Valentine's Day soirée with me?" He said while gripping my arm. My eyes widened and my head snapped left to look at him. I was gaping like a fish and I looked at him like he had three heads. I struggled to find words as he gave me an apprehensive look.  
"Uh..uh..uh..I..uh...yes. Yes Draco, I will go with you to the valentines soirée." I managed to stammer out. A look of delight light up his face, and both of us decided to turn our attention back to the board. The thumping in my chest made it nearly impossible to pay attention in the class (and how are classes in quarantine going?).  
"Will you be at the festival tomorrow?" I leaned over to ask, keeping my eyes fixated on the professor.  
"I'll be there, maybe I'll even help you wiggle your way out of your date while I'm there." He said with a wink causing me to blush once again. I grinned up at him and reverted my attention back to the board.  
The rest of the day passed by in a blur, and soon enough I was back in my dorm that I shared with Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and Victoria Gatewood. Our room had a mix of fourth years and third years; this was because lavender parvati and I were the extra students in our house due to not having 2 other gryffindor girls in my year; so we had three people in our room our first year, and then we gained two first years in our second year to compensate. I sighed and looked through my trunk for something to wear tomorrow. I picked out a tight mock neck mustard top along with ripped skinny jeans and a pair of sandal wedges. I looked in the mirror of the bathroom and imagined cormack trying to snog me tomorrow and shuddered. But that thought transformed into one of Draco trying to snog me and I felt my face begin to heat up again in embarrassment. Draco wouldn't kiss someone like me, would he? I scanned the room making sure that no one was looking, and removed my glamour charm. Instantly my skin paled and my hair fell into dark chocolate ringlets. I walked up to the mirror to admire the strange, yet beautiful face staring back at me. I inspected my green eyes, getting lost in the pupils where you could see my reflection. I quickly put the glamour back on and threw myself into my bed. I let out a large yawn, and let my eyelids close for the night. Tomorrow would be a long day.  
(AN: happy Easter!)


	22. Hijinx Festival

WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS BRIEF MENTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT, BUT NOTHING EXPLICIT! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED!

Hermione's pov  
////////////////  
I awoke shivering because my blankets were bundled up on the floor. Today was the trip to hogsmeade.  
"Hey mione!" Parvati said while yawning loudly.  
"Incendio." I said, lighting the furnace in the dorm. I yawned and wrapped my cold covers around my shivering body.  
"Hi parvati." I said as I slumped back into bed.  
"What time is it?" The voice of lavender brown asked as I yawned.  
"I don't know, let me check....1:30....ONE THIRTY!" I yelled and rushed off to claim the bathroom first. Hogsmeade trip would leave at 3:00 sharp. I took a quick warm shower and dried myself off with a spell, and quickly did my makeup and put on my outfit.  
"All that for cormac?" ginny asked as Lavender claimed the bathroom. Ginny was already dressed and ready to leave wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt, her winter coat draped over her arm.  
"Well it's kind of for someone else..."  
"Who?!"  
"I'll tell you as we walk down to the entrance." I said and pulled her out of the common room and down the stairs.  
"Well?! Who?"  
"Draco."  
"Malfoy?!" I shushed her as a group of 7th years passed us.  
"Yes. Yesterday he asked me to the valentines soirée." I whispered to her but she let out an inhuman squeal of delight.  
"Awe! But it isn't till next month!"  
"I know, but we already know the date of the dance, it's going to be on the 14th."  
"We need to get you a dress! And shoes! And makeup! And-"  
"Ginny, I think you're more excited about it than I am!" I laughed and elbowed her side.  
"I assume that you will be attending with Harry?" I said and it was her turn to blush a shade of crimson.  
"Maybe....."  
"Come on ginny, let's pick a carriage. I'm meeting cormac at the three broomsticks at 7:00 when the festival starts but we can eat lunch and shop before that." I said as we boarded a carriage with a certain platinum blonde.  
"Hello Luna!" I said to the whimsical blonde.  
"Hullo Hermione, Ginny." She said and continued to read the quibbler.  
"Would you like to join us for lunch and shopping?" Ginny asked. Luna was a dear friend of ours ever since we started the DA.  
"That would be nice thank you. What are you shopping for?"  
"Dresses for the soirée next month."  
"I hope Umbridge won't cancel it." I told them in a hushed voice.  
"So what if she does? We still have the room of requirement." Ginny said nonchalantly.  
"Fair enough." I said and the three of us exited the carriage.  
"Where to first?" Luna asked in a dreamy voice.  
"Well I was thinking we would have late lunch at the three broomsticks first, then we would just shop until 7:00" I said and we walked to the three broomsticks.  
"Ah miss granger!" Madam Rosmerta exclaimed as we walked in. "I had someone inquiring about you but he left just before you got here!"  
"Who?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't a death eater sent to kidnap me again.  
"A boy about your age, yay high, dirty blonde hair, names crow-Mack?"  
"Cormac." I said in a sigh of relief.  
"That's right, cormac. Now right this way ladies!" She said and sat us at a table for three.  
"Three butterbeers, chicken and chips for me, Ginny, Luna?"  
"I'll have fish and chips."  
"Nothing for me, already had lunch you see, just the butterbeer." Luna told madam Rosmerta. She soon came back with our orders and we finished our lunch.  
"So where to?" I asked ginny as we idly walked around the village.  
"Galdrags! We need dresses!" She said and pulled me and Ginny into the deserted dress shop. We tried on dresses until we got ones that we liked, mine being a ruffled pink dress. (An: think of it like dress she wears at the Yule ball in the movie not the book)  
"It's 5:13 can we stop in honey dukes before we stop at Zonkos?" So it was decided, and we spent the rest of our day visiting shops and idly mulling around the village until the clock hit 7:00 and I parted ways with Ginny and Luna.  
I entered the three broomsticks, which was much more crowded than usual, and spotted my date, the Draco Malfoy of Gryffindor House, Cormac McClaggen. He waved me over, and I pulled up a chair. He undoubtedly looked very handsome, but he was also an arrogant airhead, not my type at all. I did like his hair though, I always did have a thing for blondes, but usually platinum blondes. Platinum blondes were my favorite, especially if they weren't as muscular as cormac, have a slight superiority complex, and have steel gray eyes. Wait. But I'm describing Draco Malfoy.  
"HERMIONE." Cormac said and snapped me out of my thoughts. "I know that I'm handsome, but I was asking if you wanted to go and deliver our potions to professor snape?"  
"right! Do you know where he is?"  
"I think he's making us meet in front of Locke and Key so the crowd won't get hurt by the firework potions."  
"we have to go down that creepy alley? Okay..." I said as we got up to leave. He grabbed my arm and led me down the twisting lantern lit alley. "Are you sure Professor Snape wanted us to meet here? I thought he wanted us to meet at the old apothecary?" I said as the sun began to set, leaving a creepy atmosphere in the deserted alley. Suddenly he stopped and gave me a predatory grin. I instinctively stepped away from him as he drew closer to me.  
"Cormac?" I inquired as he blocked my exit with his arm. He said nothing as he closed the space between our bodies.  
"You know Hermione, I find you very pretty, in fact I smelled you in my amortentia, too bad you didn't eat the chocolates I sent you, it would have made this so much easier." He said, his eyes filled with malice. I placed my hands between our bodies and thought back to the chocolates he sent me last week. Luna in fact had warned me not to eat them Because they contained tektars, tiny bugs that made you sick when ingested, and thankfully I humored her and vanished the chocolates.  
———————-WARNING————————  
"Cormac listen, I know that you fancy me, but I don't reciprocate the feelings." I said and struggled in his suffocating grip. He laughed in my fact and tried to snog me against the wall. I struggled against him, but his brawn beat mine and pinned my arms against the wall. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate as tears streamed down my face.  
"HELP! SOMEONE HEL-"  
"Silencio." He said and resumed kissing my jaw and leaving unwanted hickeys on my neck. I couldn't help but feel utterly defeated as he forced himself against me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to distract myself from his assault. I felt his hands move over my body and reach under my blouse and grope me. What if no one found me? What if he did something much worse? What was he doing? Why was he doing this? Why won't he stop? I wanted him to stop. Why won't he stop? STOP. I WANT HIM TO STOP! MAKE HIM STOP! PLEASE STOP!  
————————END———————  
And then as if my prayers were answered, he stopped. Did I stop him? I opened my eyes to see Cormac lying on the ground clutching his jaw as Draco Malfoy, like the savior he was, looked over him with a look of pure hatred. But Cormac got back up as if nothing happened and shoved Draco back against the wall. Cormac socked Draco and blood hushed from his nose. Draco punched Cormac right back and Cormac stumbled backwards, Draco punched Cormac once more and he fell to the ground. Draco continued to kick Cormac, who was now curled into a ball protecting his head.  
"MISTER MALFOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Professor McGonnagal screeched as she rushed to Cormacs aid, followed by Snape.  
"Professor please, he was assaulting Hermione!" Draco said I stood speechless staring at my would be rapist.  
"Miss Granger is this true?" She asked and I pursed my lips and gave a silent nod. I jumped as Draco put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Hey it's okay, it's over now." He said and I spooked down at my shaking hands. He wrapped his slytherin robe around my trembling body.  
"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, if you could please come to the castle to sort this out." Snape drawled and we followed them to the carriage and McGonnagal levitated the unconscious body of Cormac onto the carriage. The ride to the castle was silent but loud with tension.  
"Candy Apple." Snape said and we walked up the winding staircase, he explained the situation to Dumbledore who contacted both Malfoys and Cormacs parents.  
"Enervate." McGonnagal said and tapped her wand against the body of Cormac. He shot up and gazed around the room full of disapproving glares.  
"Your parents will arrive shortly, please take a seat." He said with a dark look in his eye directed at Cormac. I also took note that he didn't offer a lemon drop to us as we sat down. Just then the empty fireplace revealed the McClaggen matriarch who looked very important and snobbish. Her heels clacked against the tile as she walked over to her son, she gave me a look of disgust before turning to the fireplace once more. Suddenly Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy appeared from the green flames with stone expressions. They moved to the other side of the room behind Dracos chair and glared at Mrs. McClaggen who glared right back at them.  
"Let's begin, shall we?"


	23. The Dissapearance of Cormac McClaggen

Hermione's pov  
/////////////////  
"It is with great seriousness that I gather you here today. It has come to my attention that there was a row at the Hijinx Featival this evening and I would like to know what happened exactly." Dumbledore said in a grave tone. Immediately chatter and pointed fingers broke out in the room but Dumbledore hushed them. "Mister McClaggen, your story first."  
"Well Headmaster, I met hermione at the three broomsticks, and she took me down to the alley where Locke and Key was located, and then she started sniffing with me, we got a little frisky and Malfoy came out of nowhere and went ballistic!" He said and Mrs, McClaggen sneered at me and the Malfoys.  
"Don't worry darling, I won't let that harlot get away with anything." Mrs, McClaggen told her son.  
"SHE IS NOT A HARLOT YOU-"  
"Mister Malfoy, I ask you to please restrain yourself and tell your version of the events."  
"Well Headmaster, I was actually looking for Hermione because she told me that she wasn't comfortable with Cormac as her date. I was walking by the alley when I heard her scream for help but was silenced, I decided to examine further, and found Cormac assaulting her against the wall. I didn't hesitate to throw him off her but he got back up, shoved me, then punched me so I punched back to defend myself and Hermione." He said and glared at Cormacs mother.  
"That's a lie! My son would never assault anyone, much less a mudblood like her!" She said as if I wasn't there. Once again Dumbledore held up his arm to silence the room.  
"Miss Granger, if you will."  
"Well sir, I met up with Cormac at the three broomsticks as we agreed, and then Cormac suggested that we deliver our extra credit potions to Professor Snape. I agreed and he told me that Snape was at Locke and Key so I followed him down the alley where he...he...well he...he pinned me to the wa-all a-and he-e star-ar-ted kissing me-e." I stumble as I started to break down. "I told hi-im to sto-op but he wouldn't stop, HE WOULDN'T STOP! I yelled for help, but he silenced me and started to...we-ell...you know-ow...try-y to...yeah. Anyway-ay I Uh shut my um eyes, and then he stopped and Draco was standing over Cormac who punched Malfoy who knocked Cormac out." I said while rushing to the end of the story. I refrained from looking at any of the eyes that currently watched me.   
"Well seeing as we have two stories confirming that Mister McClaggen indeed assaulted Miss Granger, I will be issuing his expulsion from Hogw-"  
"Ahem, Albus." An all too familiar girly voice said while walking over to the Headmaster from the doorway. "Actually according to educational decree number 17, the High Inquisitor has the sole right to expel students, and educational decree number 21 declares that the High Inquisitor has the right to add or lessen punishments at will." She said and I braved myself for another detention.  
"Oh Delores! Get off your high horse for once! A girl was molested!" Professor McGonnagal said exasperated as to where this lecture was headed.  
"Nothing proves what Miss Granger said is true, and it is possible that Mister Malfoy saw what Miss Granger wanted him to see. She is not foreign to attention seeking, was this another one of your games to cause drama?" She seethed at me.  
"Mister McClaggen, you are free to go, Mrs, McClaggen I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy I am truly sorry that your time was wasted by this girl today, Draco you may leave. Miss granger detention every night this month, you may leave." She said leaving me and Draco gaping. "Malfoys, Granger, leave. I need to talk to the professors and Headmaster alone." The pink lady said and I mutely exited the Headmasters office.  
"Hermione dear don't you worry, they'll be hearing from our lawyers. We won't let him get away with this!" Narcissa said while gripping my face.  
"It's too late, even with the best, it's Fudge against me, he hates Harry and me by extension, you'll lose the case." I said while staring at the ground. How had everything gone so wrong today? It started off great and went downhill so fast.  
"Mione, he will get what he deserves, I promise you that." Draco said and I nodded.  
"Mr. Malfoy. Could you please not tell them what happened." I pleaded Lucius who was still stone faced.  
"They are your parents, they'll want to hear every detail. He won't get away with this injustice." Malfoy senior sneered in the direction of the McClaggens who were exiting the hallway.  
"That's what I'm worried about, don't let him do anything too harsh." I said, now worried for my attacker.  
"I can not control your father, you of all people should know that." He said and exited wordlessly with his wife.  
A week went by without any disturbance. Nothing at all. And that is what kept me on edge. What were they planning to do to Cormac? When would they strike? And when would I stop getting night terrors full of Cormacs face?  
It was Wednesday, January 8th, 1994. It was on that Wednesday that Cormac McClaggen disappeared without a trace. The day began normally, classes had since resumed and no one knew what happened at the festival, save for Cormac Draco and Ginny, who let me cry on her shoulder after writing lines into my skin. It was a sunny day, and the sun glistened off of the fresh snow on the ground. Another peculiar fact, the snow was untouched, so how did Cormac disappear? He wasn't present for any of our classes, and it wasn't until one of the boys told Professor McGonnagal that Cormac wasn't spotted all day, did the student body begin to worry. Every room in the castle was searched, even the room of requirement gave no clues as to Cormac's whereabouts. Even though there was a school wide search, I couldn't help but feel that it wasn't at all thorough, as Dumbledore took one glance inside the boys dorm then exited while giving me an eye twinkle but no smile. News of Cormac's disappearance spread like wildfire among the students, each giving a more outrageous rumor of how or where he disappeared to. I couldn't help but feel responsible for Cormac's sojourn, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel relieved that he was being brought to justice. Well, whatever justice was according to my parents. And it was with that thankfulness and relief in my mind, that I went to the owlery with a letter in my hand with a letter addressed to my parents.  
Dear Mother and Father,  
I suppose you have heard what had happened to me. And I also suppose that the disappearance of Cormac McClaggen was also your doing. So here it is: Thank you.  
Give him hell (but not too much),  
-Hermione R.  
I looked over the brief letter when I noticed something different. I signed the letter with R instead of my usual G. I shook off the thought and searched for my owl, Terror. (An: bet y'all thought I forgot about the owl) I found her seated between Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, who was annoying the two large owls. I called for her and she flew down in front of me and peered up at me with her large brown eyes.  
"I need you to deliver this home for me please." I said and she stuck out her talons in my direction. I tied on the letter. She flew away as I left the owlery, becoming a spec in the setting sun. I smiled into my scarf as I descended the tower. Maybe thing would work out just fine. Maybe in the end, it would all be okay.


End file.
